Como si me odiases
by Alphabetta
Summary: Nunca te quejes de tu suerte, siempre puede empeorar. Especialmente si eres Obito Uchiha. Lemon.


**Advertencia de: PWP, sexo furioso, fetiche de humillación física, fetiche de humillación verbal, terribles malentendidos, asfixia erótica**

* * *

A pesar de que Tobi lucía tan alegre y hablador como siempre, Obito estaba que echaba chispas.

Siempre era él quien montaba guardia cuando estaban de misión, quien era enviado a comprar el almuerzo, y quien se tenía que amoldar a todos los caprichos de aquel maldito ninja de Iwa, el niño mimado del Tsuchikage.

No tener manera alguna de desahogar por su descontento agriaba su estado de ánimo aún más. Obito solía decirse a sí mismo que no importaba, que eran efectos colaterales de la necesidad de estar de incógnito en la organización. Pero ese día no era capaz de conformarse con ese razonamiento. Tobi era despreocupado, servicial y adoraba e idolatraba a su senpai. Lo cual no quería decir que Deidara debiera aprovecharse de eso y cargarlo con más tareas para su comodidad.

Obito miró como se lavaba la cara con agua de la cantimplora, su ritual previo a irse a dormir. Y se le ocurría decir que Tobi era un vago, cuando en realidad él hacía todo el trabajo que su Alteza no era digno de realizar. Sin darle las gracias, sin reconocer su esfuerzo. No era como si Obito estuviera intentando obtener aprobación a través de Tobi, era pura y maldita cortesía. Nada más.

Deidara se secó la cara con la manga, se recostó en el otro extremo de la hoguera y cerró los ojos. Sin decirle nada. Ni un mísero buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, senpai —dijo, Deidara no contestó—. Que sueñes bonito, Tobi velará por ti toda la noche para que ni una mosca perturbe tu descanso de belleza.

Se esforzó especialmente para no dejar pasar a su voz ningún matiz de sarcasmo. Deidara se incorporó en ese momento.

—Ahora que lo pienso... —murmuró.

Se levantó y rodeó la hoguera, sentándose junto a Tobi.

—¿¡Qué haces senpai!? —preguntó, cuando Deidara apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Sí. El suelo está incómodo. Así se está mejor, hm.

—Aw, pobre senpai —dijo, y esta vez no pudo evitar dejar pasar un poco de veneno a sus palabras—. El suelito está muy duro para él. Y uno hubiera pensado que él ya estaría acostumbrado a dormir en sitios incómodos.

—Lo estoy, Tobi. Pero sería estúpido renunciar a un poco más de comodidad si se presenta. ¿No crees?

—Además, así parecemos tortolitos bien acaramelados en una romántica acampada a la montaña —contestó para avergonzarlo.

Deidara cerró los ojos de nuevo, ahogando una carcajada.

—A veces pienso que es cierto que te molo.

No le dijo nada más. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? Obito apretó los puños. Por supuesto, al final daba igual porque Tobi ni siquiera era real. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie merecía ese tipo de trato de la persona a la que tanto querían y admiraban.

Al principio pensó que fingir que le gustaba Deidara sería divertido. Obito buscaba incomodarlo flirteando con él, o declarándole su amor un par de veces al día. No tuvo en cuenta lo vanidoso que era el mocoso, lo desesperado que estaba por atención. Lo mucho que se aprovechaba de Tobi y de su disposición para serle servicial. Y Obito estaba ahí dentro, siguiendo un papel y observando el trato que recibía su personaje inventado de la persona que le gustaba. Podía sentir la hiel subir a su garganta cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Deidara estaba dormido ya, apoyado en su hombro. Y era Tobi y por tanto Obito quien iba a servirle de almohada toda la noche. Bueno, tampoco tenía tanto sueño. Se iba a quedar despierto dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pensando en idioteces del pasado. Como aquella vez cuando salió de su casa con prisa sin subir la cremallera del pantalón, y Minato-sensei lo avisó de la vergonzosa situación delante de Rin y Kakashi. Ella se cubrió los ojos avergonzada, y él le dijo con su tradicional tono altanero que era la vergüenza de los shinobi de Konoha.

Tras un buen rato rememorando cosas que desearía poder olvidar, se volvió a recordar que ya no era el perdedor de los sueños imposibles, no era nadie y tenía un proyecto que ejecutar.

Un nadie que aparentemente se preocupaba por los sentimientos de su personaje inventado. Pero no era eso lo que enfurecía a Obito. Era esa falta de consideración con alguien con quien se identificaba demasiado. Tobi tenía mucho de él, o de quien un día fue, o de quien pudo haber sido.

Miró de nuevo a Deidara, tenía la boca abierta y un poco de saliva estaba manchando su hombro. Obito lo encontró divertido. Tan poderoso que decía ser despierto, pero de noche babeaba como un niño pequeño. Podría activar el Mangekyo y volverse intangible si quisiera. Tendría que darle explicaciones pero se entretendría un poco viéndolo caer.

Aún molesto por la idea de tener al niñato usándolo de almohada, no pudo evitar darle un pequeño empujón. Por un momento, pensó que Deidara iba a caer hacia el otro lado, pero se despertó un segundo, sólo para gruñir y volver a acomodarse en su hombro. Excepto por una cosa, la casualidad hizo que adoptase una mala posición y su cabeza fue resbalando hombro abajo, hacia su pecho. La espalda de Deidara se dobló aún más hasta que la gravedad hizo que su cara quedase sobre sus muslos.

Obito se tensó al sentir el peso extra en su entrepierna. Ya debería haber aprendido que el karma se la devolvía instantáneamente. Prefería tener a Deidara apoyado en su hombro que con la cara aplastada contra sus partes íntimas. Le tocó el hombro para despertarlo.

—Hey. Senpai —dijo, pero él no se movió—. Senpaiiii.

Cada respiración que daba, generaba una pequeña corriente de aire caliente que a Obito se le figuró demasiado agradable para su gusto. Y lo más importante. ¿Qué iba a decir Deidara si lo despertaba y se daba cuenta en la posición en la que estaba? Posiblemente le tiraría unas cuantas bombas, pero ese no era el problema, Obito podría esquivarlas tan fácil como siempre. Algo sobre el hecho de que Deidara se enterase de que había tenido su boca pegada a su verga de forma indirecta lo aterrorizaba. Tenía que moverlo de ahí y devolverlo a su hombro sin despertarlo.

Una buena idea sería agarrarlo de los hombros. Tal vez no era la más ideal pero sí la más fácil. Si lo hacía rápido Deidara no se entraría de nada, y su entrepierna no quedaría demasiado babeada. Porque podía sentir casi como si no llevara nada sus labios moverse, creando un charco de humedad que traspasaba la tela y llegaba hasta su zona más íntima.

Entonces ocurrió lo peor que podría haber ocurrido en una situación así. Debido al movimiento, su miembro comenzó a despertar. Estaba tan nervioso que el estómago comenzó a dolerle. Aquello estaba mal a tantos y tantos niveles que era imposible contarlos todos. La erección creciendo rápidamente, sobresaliendo por la cremallera abierta...

Un momento... Se había olvidado de subirla, debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Tenía que quitarlo de ahí.

Con las manos temblorosas y la sensación de mareo lo agarró de los hombros. No pasó ni medio segundo hasta que sintió a Deidara revolverse en su agarre y tomarlo del cuello tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar. La parte de atrás de su cabeza dio un golpe seco contra la roca en la que se apoyaba mientras dos ojos azules lo miraban encolerizados.

—¿¡Qué crees que haces...!? ¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces, jodido enfermo!?

—¡Senpai...! ¡No! ¡No es lo que tú crees!

Obito ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo, demasiado alterado porque Deidara estuviese pensando eso de él. Obito podría ser muchas cosas pero no un enfermo pervertido.

—¡Estabas restregándome la cara por la verga, me parece que no hay nada que explicar!

Podría haberse librado de esas manos que lo asfixiaban, pero la tremenda injusticia lo tenía paralizado.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Te resbalaste y...!

—¡Estás duro! ¡Me estabas restregando la verga dura en la cara mientras dormía! ¡No serás tan idiota como para creer que voy a creerme esa mierda, hm!

Obito estaba enojado. ¿Por qué no le creía? No era como si él quisiera que esa parte de su anatomía se rozase con su cara. La vida se estaba mofando de él otra vez.

—Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que había algo raro contigo. Ahora ya sé lo que es, enfermo de mierda... —masculló Deidara.

—¡Senpai, escucha...!

—¿Cuántas veces más me habrás hecho esto sin que yo me entere? ¿¡Cuántas, Tobi!?

—¡Ninguna, ninguna, senpai! ¡Lo juro!

Deidara lo miraba ahora con todo el desprecio del mundo.

—Debería matarte —masculló con peligrosa lentitud.

_"Como si pudieras"_ pensó Obito, mareado por la falta de aire.

—Pero quizá debería enseñarte antes como se siente —prosiguió Deidara—. ¿Conoces ese refrán que dice, un ojo por un ojo? Pues en Iwa decimos, tres ojos por un ojo.

—¡P-pero una persona sólo tiene dos ojos, senpai! ¡Qué refrán más tonto!

Tan avergonzado estaba que no podía dejar de actuar como Tobi.

—¡Cállate! ¡A ver como te gusta que te haga esto, hm! —Tomándolo del pelo, Deidara dio un fuerte tirón hasta aplastar su máscara contra su entrepierna, frotándola contra la misma. Obito estaba paralizado en su incredulidad, en que lo estuviera poniendo caliente aquel tipo de trato. Por suerte tenía la máscara puesta—. Pero... Eso es un poco injusto. ¿No? Yo no llevaba máscara y tú sí.

—¿Estamos en paz ahora, senpai?

Fue a levantarse, pero Deidara lo empujó con violencia hacia abajo de nuevo.

—Quítatela —dijo, con una suavidad aterradora, nada propia de él.

Obito pensó en ponerse serio y darle a Deidara el susto de su vida. Tenía las armas perfectas para hacerlo y de todos modos, no iba a quitarse la máscara sólo porque él se lo ordenase. Todas sus opciones requerían salirse de su papel de Tobi tarde o temprano, así que mejor lo hacía pronto, cuando aún tuviera oportunidad conservar el control de la situación, si es que no era ya demasiado tarde.

Pero en ese momento Deidara tiró de su cabello hacia atrás, otra vez de vuelta contra la pared rocosa, los dedos de su otra mano se cerraron sobre su cuello, bloqueando parcialmente su tráquea. Obito a penas podía respirar y su voluntad para reaccionar aún no llegaba. Podia sentir los dientes de esa boca extra abriéndose, la lengua saliendo, lamiendo la piel de su cuello. El calor propio de la excitación sexual se hacía presente. Obito estaba enojado consigo mismo, con su cuerpo por reaccionar así, con su mente por encontrar ese trato que estaba recibiendo estimulante y con el mundo por ponerlo en esa posición.

Prefería no haber descubierto esa faceta de él mismo.

Agarró la muñeca de Deidara cuando su mano libre fue a agarrar su máscara. Apretó cuanto pudo para desahogarse aunque fuera un poco. Deidara dejó escapar un murmullo de interés, esbozando una sonrisa altanera.

—Interesante. Nunca pensé que tendrías esa fuerza.

—Pobre de ti —escupió Obito como pudo sin poder contenerse más, y apretó más su agarre hasta que Deidara frunció el ceño. Desesperado trató de tragar aire para no desmayarse.

—¡No te pases con mis manos, hm! —gritó.

Su cuerpo se pegó más al suyo y Deidara liberó el agarre en su cuello para tomar su máscara.

Sólo le permitió agarrar el borde de la misma antes de intentar pararlo, pero Deidara no lo dejó ir, y en el momento en que apartó el brazo lejos de su cara, la banda elástica se deslizó por su pelo, descubriendo su rostro. Sus brazos temblaban, al ver la inmediata expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Deidara, le dedicó una mirada envenenada.

—¿Oh? Parece que Tobi es capaz de enojarse, ¿Quién lo iba a decir, hm?

—No deberías haber hecho eso —le dijo, su tono grave, amenazante.

Deidara también pareció ponerse serio, pues perdió la sonrisa.

—Aunque nunca me tragué del todo tu ineptitud, todo sea dicho —murmuró, pasando un pulgar por sus cicatrices, Obito tuvo que contenerse mucho para no perder la cabeza—. Ya aclararemos después quien mierda eres, Tobi. Primero paga por tu perversión.

La mano de Deidara se adentró en la línea de su cabello, agarró un gran mechón y tiro de nuevo hacia abajo. Esta vez pudo sentir con mucha más precisión lo que esos pantalones escondían. Su cara bien pegada a su escroto, su erección despertando, cada vez más dura contra sus labios, su nariz, los pliegues de su cara. Deidara gemía y en respuesta, una oleada ardiente recorrió su ingle.

—Aunque... Como pervertido que eres seguro que estas disfrutando esto, mmm... Sí... Seguro lo haces.

El comentario le sirvió a Obito para reaccionar al fin. Agarró de nuevo sus brazos, empujándolo hasta tirarlo al suelo. Tras asegurarse de que lo tenía bien sujeto, clavó su único ojo en los suyos. Deidara reía y él no quería otra cosa más que extinguir esa risa burlona.

—Eres tú quien lo está disfrutando.

Deidara le sacó la lengua.

—Oh, sí. Yo lo estoy haciendo —Si cadera se elevó hacia arriba y ambas erecciones chocaron, frotándose la una contra la otra, debilitando a Obito por momentos—. Ambos, al parecer.

—Voy a hacerte pagar por esto —dijo Obito entre dientes, unas gotas de saliva salieron disparadas.

—¿De qué te quejas? He sido generoso. Yo al menos no tenía la bragueta abierta.

—¡Te acabo de decir que fue un malentendido! ¿¡Por qué no puedes creerme!?

Deidara volvió a frotarse contra él. Ojalá dejase de hacerlo.

—Mmm, ¿Por qué será?

—No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz.

—¿Crees que tus amenazas pueden asustarme?

—Puedo hacer que te orines en los pantalones si yo quiero —advirtió, a lo que Deidara rió por la nariz.

—Quizá deba seguir quitándome ropa. ¿Qué planeabas hacerme si no hubiera despertado? ¿Hacer que te la chupara mientras duermo? ¿Es eso lo que te pone? Te lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho antes, depravado?

—¡Ninguna!

Obito juró mantenerse célibe hasta la muerte. No era más que una consecuencia derivada de aniquilar su identidad para convertirse en herramienta. Se sintió acorralado. Ninguna idea para resolver la situación de forma eficiente venía a su cabeza. No pensaba huir. Y cuando Deidara enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo derribó sobre él, un jadeo se le escapó. Obito lo soltó, molesto con sus reacciones. Su erección no parecía querer desaparecer y la sentía palpitar contra la de Deidara, cada vez más dura y pesada.

—He decidido que voy a seguir, por mentiroso. Seguiré hasta hacerte confesar.

—No hay nada que confesar. ¿Por qué desearía yo practicar actos lujuriosos contigo? Siempre fuiste tan egocéntrico... Tan arrogante...

Deidara ya se estaba bajando el pantalón, terminando de desabrochar el suyo.

—En realidad soy bastante humilde. Sólo un servidor de la grandiosa belleza que creo, hm. Y tú no estás haciendo mucho para contradecirme.

Esa era la triste y vergonzosa verdad. Las palabras de Obito no iban en concordancia con sus actos. Y Deidara necesitaba llevarse una lección. Por no creerlo, por hacerle fallar una prueba más.

Obito se liberó de él para arrodillarse mientras liberaba su miembro de la ropa interior. Su propio glande, de un oscuro tono de rojo que nunca antes se reconoció brillaba a la luz de la hoguera, cubierto de abundante líquido preseminal.

Tomando a Deidara de la nuca, empujó se cabeza hasta hacer que se tragara la punta de su verga. Obito cerró los ojos, intentando llevar su consciencia a kilómetros de ahí, dejando tan solo su cuerpo y esa necesidad tan primitiva e irracional de obtener placer corporal que parecía haberlo poseído.

Gruñó con aspereza cuatro todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su parte más íntima se saturaron, recibiendo estímulos placenteros hasta lo insoportable. El húmedo calor, los labios suaves y una lengua flexible e inquieta que se apresuraba a adaptarse a la intrusión.

Lo miro un momento, mientras Deidara lo agarraba de la base para seguir chupando con maestría. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos otra vez, porque verlo tragársela así no iba a ayudar a su aguante. Un gemido brotó del fondo de su garganta.

Deidara había ganado. Obito lo comprendía demasiado bien, se sentía sucio y depravado mientas los ruidos de succión lo ponían más caliente y comenzaba a follarle la boca con una avaricia que podría jurar Deidara estaba disfrutando. Él era otro pervertido, pensó Obito, perdido en el embriagante estupor del frenético vaivén de su pelvis. Pero no tenía sentido hacérselo saber, Deidara posiblemente lo admitiera e incluso se vanagloriase de ello.

Era él el hipócrita. Deidara había ganado.

Pero le iba a agriar la victoria tanto como pudiera. Y pensando eso, lo agarró del pelo con más fuerza. Su goce le sería irrelevante, en cuanto se corriese en su garganta, Obito pensaba cerrarse el pantalón, tirarle a la cara lechada un billete de cinco ryo e irse a dormir. Las uñas de ébano de la mano derecha de Deidara estaban bien clavadas en su muslo, justo por encima de la tela de su pantalón, tanto que le estaba haciendo daño.

Paró un momento para apartarle la mano, momento que aprovechó Deidara para sacársela de la boca y hablar.

—Me estoy dilatando para ti, hmmm.

Su vista se dirigió al otro brazo de Deidara, doblado tras su espalda. La imaginación se le disparó, y su erección dio un espasmo de placer en consecuencia. Deidara dio un lametón a la gota de precum que brotó.

—¿Y a ti quién te ordenó hacer eso? Porque yo no fui.

No lo hizo, pero ahora quería probar eso también.

—Todo en orden, porque no eres nadie para ordenarme nada, hm.

A Obito no le gustó esa respuesta, y cerró esa boca contestona atragantándola con su verga otra vez.

—Ahh... Mmmm... Estás mejor así callado... "senpai".

Le sonrió con suficiencia, viendo como seguía chupando sin protestar.

—Que bien tragas... Debiste haber estado desesperado por una verga. Incluso si es... La verga de un pervertido, según tú.

No contaba con otras experiencias, pero esa tenía que ser una mamada de calidad. Obito probaba su límite intentando atragantarlo, pero Deidara aguantaba, adaptándose a todos sus movimientos, succionando sonoramente y conteniendo las arcadas. Y cuando más lo veía aguantar, más le ponía, más asqueado de sí mismo se sentía y eso a su vez lo excitaba más.

Deidara trató de dar marcha atrás un par de veces, pero él se lo impidió, apretándolo con firmeza. Y cuando lo sintió gemir con su verga en la boca, las vibraciones lo mandaron al borde del orgasmo. Tiró de él casi por instinto, ambos respirando con pesadez, su erección empapada en saliva.

—¿Cuándo vas estar listo? —preguntó con impaciencia, para disimular que casi acaba en ese momento.

Deidara lo miraba con cara de vicio, relamiéndose.

—Te esperas y te aguantas, hm.

Su voz ronca lo puso a mil. Le dio la vuelta, poniéndolo en cuatro y le quitó la túnica de Akatsuki, curioso por ver cómo se dilataba. Deidara tenía tres dedos metidos en su entrada trasera. La boca en la palma de su mano babeaba sin parar, empapándolo. La peculiar saliva se escurría por sus muslos y caía a su pantalón bajado.

—Se me está agotando la paciencia, senpai. Te doy treinta segundos para terminar.

—Tch, ahí tienes, qué impaciente —Deidara retiró los dedos, dejando frente a él el agujero desocupado, esperando recibir su verga dura como la piedra.  
Deidara reprimió un quejido cuando lo penetró al parecer con demasiada fuerza— ¡Ve mas despacio, idiota!

Dichas palabras hicieron que si estómago se contrajera hasta doler. Tal vez sí fuera un idiota. Se había pasado la vida oyéndolo después de todo, tanta gente siendo de la misma opinión tenían que tener razón. Sus brazos temblaron, sus dedos clavándose en la piel de sus caderas mientras le daba otra embestida.

—¿Y tú, senpai? ¿Te pone este idiota? —dijo, dignándose a ir más suave—. ¿Te pone que te folle este idiota? Mmm... Veo que te estás masturbando. Tenía razón, después de todo.

Deidara miró con furia por encima de su hombro, él hizo lo mismo y sin que lo viera venir, el revés de la mano de Deidara se estrelló contra su mejilla dañada. Le dolió, pero lo aguantó, porque justo en ese instante Deidara contrajo su esfínter, apretándose demasiado alrededor de su miembro. Obito tuvo que parar, o la más que agradable presión lo habría hecho correrse en ese momento.

—Mmm... Me gusta cuando aprietas. Haz eso otra vez.

Deidara le dio otra bofetada, esta vez más fuerte, Obito volvió a embestirlo justo cuando sintió que apretaba. El gemido que se le escapó, lo avergonzó. Su compañero reía.

—¿Quieres más, hm?

Estaba perdido. Necesitaba seguir sintiendo aquello. No sólo el apretón, también el golpe. Necesitaba seguir cayendo bajo.

—Ah... S-sí...

La zona dañada de su cara recibió un tercer golpe. Obito estrujaba el culo de Deidara, empujando en su estrecho interior más y más. Estaba en éxtasis.

—Eres patético, hm.

El chasquido de la nalgada vibró en sus tímpanos.

—Y aún así, senpai, me permites hacerte esto. Aún siendo patético... Ahh... —dijo, comenzó a embestirlo con un ritmo lento, para evitar correrse pronto—... Me llamas pervertido... Nnnh... Pero tú pareces estar desesperado por coger... Mírate... Gimiendo como si estuvieras en celo.

—Ahh... Inutil... ¿¡A esta mierda llamas coger!? ¡Dame... Más fuerte, hmm!

¿No le acababa de decir que fuera despacio? Sólo por darle una lección, Obito aumentó el ritmo, aún a costa de su aguante. Estaba sudando a mares, su suéter negro ya estaba pegado a su piel. Lo sofocaba, pero el morbo y la tremenda necesidad de rellenarle el culo de semen se imponían a cualquier otra molestia.

—¡P-párteme... Mmm... En dos... Inútil... Bueno para nada...!— le pareció oír de Deidara. Poco más se oía por encima de sus propios gruñidos.

Podía ver que se estaba masturbando otra vez, sosteniéndose con una mano, a veces giraba el cuello y miraba hacia atrás, intentando ver la forma en que lo embestía mientras se mordía el labio y se echaba hacia atrás con cada embestida en busca de más profundidad. Obito estiró el brazo girando su cabeza otra vez hacia adelante. Luego se inclinó sobre él para morder su cuello. A ver si después de eso seguía pensando que era un inútil. Sus dientes rasgaron la piel hasta que unas gotas de sangre brotaron. El sabor lo volvió loco, Deidara estaba ya afónico de tanto gemir, de tanto gritar. Lo sintió correrse en ese mismo instante. Su cuerpo encogiéndose y sus piernas temblando. Obito tampoco pudo aguantar mucho más, después de que su interior se apretase hasta obligarlo a emplear el doble de fuerza para poder moverse. El placer estalló tras unas embestidas más. Obito apoyó la frente en la espalda de Deidara mientras varios chorros de semen inundaban su culo, el cual aprisionaba su miembro, como si no pensase dejarlo ir hasta que ya no le quedase ni una gota de semen. No quería moverse de ahí.

Pero después de probar la gloria por unos breves segundos, el sentido común perdido comenzó a volver a él.

—Mierda... —masculló.

Se irguió, sacando su verga aún dura de aquel agujero. Su leche goteaba cayendo por sus muslos y testículos. Ni siquiera trató de apartar la vista de la visión que lo perseguiría por siempre. Lo había hecho, había dejado su marca en él. Estrujó sus nalgas una última vez para ver como salía con más presión.

Luego el resto de su cordura vino a él de golpe. Se cerró el pantalón, buscó su máscara y se sentó frente a la hoguera. Intentó no mirar a Deidara mientras se limpiaba y se ponía la ropa otra vez. No iba a darle explicaciones. Ninguna. Fijó la vista en el crepitar del fuego, dispuesto a ignorar cualquier interacción por su parte.

Sabía que estaba equivocándose, pero lo hizo igualmente.

Se arrepintió de haberlo perdido de vista al segundo siguiente, cuando una mano agarró su cabello, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y la punta afilada de un kunai presionó su garganta. Obito no podía decir que estaba asustado, el aumento de la ansiedad que experimentaba era más bien debido a la traición que al miedo. Después de todo, el arma que apuntaba a su aorta no era una amenaza para él. No en realidad.

—Vas a empezar a contarme todo ahora mismo, "Tobi".

—Baja ese cuchillo— escupió Obito.

Deidara presionó el frío metal sobre su piel un poco más. Debería haberlo sabido.

—¿Quién. Mierda. Eres, hm?

—No soy un pervertido, ni un enfermo—, no pudo explicar por qué le importaba tanto la opinión de un crío desquiciado.

—Sí, lo eres. Y eso no es lo que te pregunté.

—¡Resbalaste!— le dio grima notar lo desesperado que sonaba. Obito no iba a dejar ese malentendido sin aclarar—. ¡Nunca me aprovecharía así de alguien que duerme! ¡Nunca! ¡Y la cremallera abierta... También fue un accidente! Y mi... Mi... Miembro viril estando... Ya sabes... ¡Eso no sé cómo sucedió! ¡Estaba a punto de moverte de ahí cuando te despertaste!¡Tienes que creerme...!"

—¿Miembro viril? —Deidara ahogó una carcajada—. No vamos a discutir esto otra vez, y no te dejaré ir hasta que me digas con quién me he asociado durante el último medio año, y por qué esa persona ha estado actuando como un retrasado todo este tiempo.

Su iris se tiñó de rojo, mientras el patrón de su Mangekyo Sharingan se arremolinaba en su ojo. Volviéndose intangible, Obito escapó de su agarre y volvió a apagar su Sharingan antes de enfrentarse a un desconcertado Deidara, que no podía creer con qué facilidad había escapado de su agarre.

—No soy un pervertido. ¡No lo soy! ¡Resbalaste!— Tomó aire—. Ya ves, 'senpai', si me crees primero, podría satisfacer tu molesta curiosidad.

Deidara lo miraba estupefacto.

—¿Cómo... cómo mierda hiciste eso?

La frustración de Obito se estaba convirtiendo en irritabilidad.

—¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Solo te daré información de mí si me crees cuando digo que fue un accidente!

Debió haber sonado bastante patético, porque estaba seguro de que estaba viendo lástima en la mirada de Deidara.

—¿Es eso importante para ti?

—Es importante para mí el limpiar mi nombre de acusaciones falsas. Correcto.

Con el dedo índice metido en el aro de la empuñadura de su kunai, Deidara giró el arma, su mirada fija en el único agujero negro de la máscara naranja. Parecía estar considerando algo. Un momento después, lo tiró al suelo, donde permaneció, clavado en la tierra.

—Digamos que te creo. Pero aun así, sigo creyendo que eres un pervertido, hm. Parecías estar disfrutando todo mucho —dijo Deidara, que aprovechó el silencio posterior para revisar el hematoma que le había dejado en el cuello. Obito se sintió sonrojar. Estaba empezando a asimilar lo que habían hecho, y deseando que la culpa y la autoconciencia no eligieran ese preciso momento para comenzar a incordiar—. No puedo creer que te gusten las mordidas, las bofetadas y esas cosas. ¿Quién lo hubiera sabido?

Obito se estremeció. La mordedura le había hecho algo de sangre. La probó él mismo, el recuerdo de aquel sabor jamás lo dejaría tranquilo.

—¡No me va nada de eso! —dijo levantando la voz—. Quiero decir, no... sé. Yo...

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes?

—Maldición, lo siento... Puedo curarte.

—Me arrancaron los brazos una vez, esto no es nada.

—Como quieras.

Obito se sentía cada vez más incómodo a medida que pasaban los segundos. Deseó poder volver a su situación anterior, donde Deidara aún confiaba en él. Ahora también había perdido eso.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Quién eres, Tobi?

—No soy una amenaza para ti. Sólo oculto mi identidad, la oculto de alguien es verdad, nada que no tenga que ver con el hecho de ser un shinobi. ¡Pero no tiene nada que ver contigo!

—¿Si no tiene nada que ver conmigo, por qué no quieres contarme? Soy tu compañero y me tienes aquí pensando que eres un cabeza hueca todo este tiempo. Me gustaba más el viejo Tobi, hm.

Intentó fingir que el comentario no le ofendió. Obito pensó que se había calmado, pero sólo le bastó ese simple comentario para enojarse otra vez. Se mordió el labio inferior, que aún debía tener algún pequeño resto de sangre a juzgar por el sabor metálico. El fuego del deseo seguía ardiendo en sus entrañas y no sabía como apagarlo.

—Tobi no existe.

Deidara gateó hasta él. Obito desvió su vista a la lumbre para no alterarse más de lo que ya estaba.

—Dime quién está ahí dentro o te lo voy a sacar a bombazos, pervertido.

—¡Te dije que no me llames así!

—Bueno, no sé tu nombre, hmm. Y como no lo sé tendré que llamarte con algo apropiado —Deidara se colocó entre sus piernas, estiró una mano y le manoseó el bulto—. Me has engañado ya dos veces. Dos veces de más. Me dices que me vas a dar información de ti cuando te crea, y lo hice. ¿Y lo único que me das a cambio es que no eres una amenaza? De momento sólo he sacado una cosa en claro, y es que esto te gusta demasiado.

Los dedos de Deidara serpenteaban por la tela abultada, la lengua dando firmes lametones. Por desgracia no tenía la voluntad suficiente como para desmentir eso y hacerlo callar. Agarró su mano con fuerza, la suficiente como para borrarle la sonrisa pero en lugar de apartarla la frotó contra el bulto hasta avivar más el ardor que parecía querer consumirle el cuerpo entero. Hasta que la fricción se volvió demasiado intensa y algo molesta.

—Así es como yo me lo hago, si vas a seguir manoseándome a tu antojo, al menos hazlo bien —dijo en un intento por recuperar algo de orgullo—. ¡Ah!

Sintió dos hileras de dientes cerrándose alrededor de su maltratada erección mientras la mano de Deidara seguía moviéndose.

—Pero tú no tienes estas. Y no te conviene ofenderme si quieres conservarla entera —dijo entre dientes, con ojos desencajados.

Obito no lo resistió más, bajó su pantalón y ropa interior de un tirón y Deidara volvió a agarrarlo con dolorosa fuerza.

—Me harías un favor en realidad.

Deidara se apartó de él para levantarse.

—¿Por qué? ¿Si no te la corto se va a seguir poniendo dura por mí cada vez que mueva un poco el trasero? —¿Y ahora por qué se detenía? ¿Y por qué se ponía de pie? Obito en realidad no quería que parase. No debió haber hablado de más. Deidara no podía tener el valor de dejarlo así, con ese insoportable picor de insatisfacción. Entonces apoyó su sandalia en su pecho y lo empujó hasta tumbarlo, presionando con el pie hasta que se sintió falto de aire—. Pues yo quiero que eso pase.

Desde esa posición podía ver la nueva erección de Deidara. Su compañero lo miraba altivo, con una media sonrisa. El pie subió por su pecho hasta que la punta de la sandalia chocó contra su mentón, levantándolo. El cuerpo de Obito se estremeció al ser humillado de esa manera.

—Ya me has follado una vez y mira qué duro sigues. Qué vergüenza.

La erección de Obito ardía por meterse en su boca una vez más y hacerlo callar.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Yo estoy bien, hm —Deidara comenzó a frotarse el bulto ojos clavados en el negro agujero de su máscara—. Pero tú vas a tener que esforzarte por compensarme. Me has mentido, Tobi. A mí. A tu senpai.

Con cada frase, escupida con desprecio, el pie de Deidara empujaba su mentón un poco más. El cuello de Obito ya casi había llegado a su límite, pero alcanzó a ver cómo se bajó el pantalón, dejando al descubierto la base de su verga rodeada de una mata de vello rubio. El pie se retiró de su garganta y Obito tomó aire, como si esperase que Deidara volviese a pisarlo otra vez en cualquier momento. En lugar de eso, puso ambas rodillas a ambos lados de su torso y terminó de bajarse el pantalón.

—Si quieres que lo deje pasar, quítate la máscara y abre la boca, hm. Mi verga será la primera que pruebes.

Obito estiró un brazo para masturbarse, mientras era recorrido por un intenso y pesaroso cosquilleo de placer.

—¿Dando por hecho que no ha habido nadie antes que tú?

El glande, mojado y brillante se chocó contra su máscara. Obito sintió como empujaba la misma contra su cara.

—Mmm... No lo doy por hecho, Tobi. Lo sé. Te has pasado toda la noche disimulando que tienes la situación controlada pero se te nota que improvisas —mientras le quitaba la máscara otra vez, Obito intentó relajar su rostro, para no dejar que viera también la rabia que sentía al no poder engañarlo—. ¿Vas a abrir la boca hoy o mañana?

El glande se restregó contra su mentón y sus labios cerrados. Obito lo imaginó dentro de su boca. Imaginó su textura y sabor y lo mucho que quería descubrirlos. Pero primero tenía que quitarle a Deidara la voz cantante. Se incorporó empujándolo un poco.

—Túmbate boca arriba —dijo—. Si quieres que te haga esa cosa va a ser así.

—¿Esa cosa? Vas a comerte una polla, eso es lo que vas a hacer, hm —Obito buscó una réplica a eso, pero Deidara le ganó—. Quiero verte hacerlo.

—Entonces túmbate boca arriba.

Le gustó ver que su compañero obedecía. Deidara se desnudó entero, y a Obito se le cortó la respiración cuando lo vio apoyado en sus codos, sujetándose la verga de la base e irguiéndola.

—¿Alguna exigencia más?

Se arrodilló entre sus piernas deseando que le viniera a la mente alguna idea para poder intimidarlo un poco que tampoco fuera demasiado extrema.

—Sí. Deja de hablar antes de que decida amordazarte.

Obito se inclinó aún más y comenzó por dar una lamida de la base a la punta.

—Mmmhh... No me opondría a eso, Tobi —dijo mientras él daba lametones a su glande—. Qué cochino.

Si había alguien por los alrededores, seguro habría oído ya los eróticos gemidos de Deidara. Dudaba que quisieran revelarse, no dejaban de ser un par de ninjas renegados de la banda criminal más infame, pero sólo daría pruebas a los rumores ya existentes sobre Akatsuki.

¿Quiénes eran los culpables de su origen, Itachi y Kisame o Hidan y Kakuzu? O tal vez los cuatro.

—Debería darte vergüenza comerla con esas ganas, hmm.

No iban a respetarlo como general de una ya casi inevitable guerra si lo descubrían chupando vergas. Restos de la anterior eyaculación le daban a la punta un adictivo toque amargo. Cada vez que succionaba para obtener una gota más, el cuerpo de Deidara se estremecía y su columna se arqueaba hacia arriba.

Aunque siempre podía borrarlos del mapa. No iba a permitir esas habladurías sin fundamento sobre él.

—Ahh... B-bastardo.

Las caderas de Deidara arremetieron contra su boca. En un primer momento lo tomó de los muslos para sujetarlo contra el piso, vergonzosos ruidos de succión se superponían a sus jadeos e insultos entrecortados. No supo exactamente en qué momento lo soltó, permitió que le agarrase el pelo y lo empujase hacia abajo mientras embestía en dirección contraria. Hasta casi darle arcadas. Su mano bajó a masturbarse de nuevo mientras Deidara hacía lo que se le antojaba con él. Se encontró mojado, por el goteo constante de líquido preseminal. Estaba muy cerca, pero correrse fuera de él iba a dejarlo insatisfecho por siempre.

Se dejó llevar por esa necesidad de penetrarlo otra vez, agarró a Deidara de los antebrazos y los inmovilizó, a la vez que alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo. El arrepentimiento fue inmediato. Deidara jadeaba, su rostro enmarcado por una maraña de pelo rubio y una mirada de furia a punto de estallar en sus ojos.

Fue automática la manera en que le agarró las nalgas, las separó, apuntó y lo penetró de golpe. El camino ya abierto se cerró una vez más y Deidara ahogó un quejido. Obito sucumbió a su necesidad de moverse dentro de él, a la cual él pareció adaptarse rápido no sin antes morder y estrujar sus hombros con ambas manos.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor en su placer, pero pronto los abrió, necesitando ver a Deidara jadeando obsecenidades, gritando con voz ronca, su boca bien abierta. Obito mejor aprovechaba el momento ya que se había dejado llevar, y saboreaba cada segundo de su verga en aquella apretada cavidad, caliente como un horno, por la que ya había perdido la razón.

Se aseguraría de que él también lo recordase. Iba a dejar la experiencia bien grabada arriba en su cabeza, y abajo en su culo. ¿Cuántos le hicieron eso antes que él? Para Obito nunca hubo nadie más, y no iba a haberlo tampoco, pero Deidara tenía experiencia. Una sensación desagradable parecida a los celos se mezcló con su deseo cuando imaginó otras manos recorriendo su piel.

Obito se inclinó dispuesto a borrarlas, entre jadeo y jadeo mordió su abdomen, luego su pezón hasta dejarlo morado y de ahí al cuello. Deidara gritaba, y le arañaba la espalda. Su culo se contraía cada vez que mordía y él no podía parar de hacerlo.

Al sentir que la sensación previa al orgasmo se volvía más fuerte, se irguió para mirarlo. Quería hacerlo mientras ocurría. Mientras lo rellenaba. Devolviéndole la mirada, Deidara movió sus manos casi con delicadeza hasta su cuello y las apretó más y más. Una enigmática sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras su tráquea se cerraba, cortando el flujo de aire.

Obito tosió. Intentó tragar, pero Deidara lo asfixiaba más y más fuerte. De igual modo, no iba a detenerse, ya casi estaba ahí. Hizo un esfuerzo por aumentar las desesperadas embestidas de su exhausta cadera.

La necesidad de llenar sus pulmones de aire era cada vez más urgente, su visión se oscureció y el mundo se emborronó, sentía la cabeza a punto de explotarle pero no iba a ceder hasta dejarle a Deidara una marca más. Le dio un fuerte azote, y otro, y otro y en su creciente mareo, sintió su cuerpo estallar en llamas y su semen derramarse bien adentro en su cuerpo.

Obito cayó sobre Deidara, de repente capaz de respirar otra vez, sacudido por un placer que nunca creyó posible mientras tragaba aire por la boca, sus pulmones ardiendo. Espasmos involuntarios aún hacían agitar su pelvis.

Luego se retiró de él y rodó hacia un lado para poder respirar mejor. Tenía la parte delantera del suéter manchado en semen, señal de que Deidara también debió haberse corrido a la vez que él. Se lo quitó, sintiendo que también lo oprimía antes de quedar tirado en el suelo mirando a las copas de los árboles iluminadas por la luz del fuego.

Las fuerzas se le habían ido, como si su cuerpo fuera de trapo, también su cabeza se sentía tan vacía como sus bolas, envuelta en aquella nube de bienestar, sin rencor, ni odio ni dolor. Era liberador poder hacer una pausa.

No calculó cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, pero se lo empezó a preguntar cuando giró la cabeza y vio a Deidara desnudo de espaldas a él, las marcas de sus dedos aún enrojecían su culo. Tan hermoso como irreal. Porque de repente le pareció que todo aquello no había sido más que un sueño. Estiró la mano dispuesto a salir de dudas, mitad temiendo, mitad deseando que su cuerpo se esfumase en el aire al tocarlo. Pero no, aquella piel suave y húmeda por el sudor se sentía tan real como cualquier otra cosa.

Como un resorte, Deidara giró la cabeza, y Obito retiró la mano con rapidez récord.

—¿Qué? Cabeza hueca —las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin fuerza.

Obito sólo alcanzó a sacudir la cabeza un poco. Por una vez quería disfrutar de ese paréntesis a su miseria sin tener que pensar en nada más. Era difícil de asegurar, pero algo le decía que ya estaban bien. No le había dado información, no le había dado su nombre, pero para él eso también parecía haber cesado de tener importancia. Al menos de momento.

Lo confirmó cuando Deidara acabó durmiéndose, y él fue detrás, ambos tirados aún en aquel refugio, agotados, cansados y tal y como vinieron al mundo.

* * *

**El título real de este fic es: "Cógeme como si me odiases". Pero pensé que mejor no obligaba a nadie a leer obscenidades aquí, que al menos quien hace click en el link ya es porque las busca.**

**Se me ocurrió la idea el año pasado durante mi viaje a París. Escribí la mitad en el tren a la ida, y el resto en el viaje de vuelta. Lo dejé aparcado por mucho tiempo, ya que no estaba satisfecha con un final en el que ambos perdían la confianza para siempre el uno en el otro. Mi solución al problema fue más sexo, por supuesto. Lo empecé a escribir en español, luego cambié a inglés para la continuación, y luego a español otra vez. Fue dificil ensamblarlo y averiguar cuales de las copias en diferentes documentos eran borradores o una versión más definitiva y con correcciones. Es lo que pasa cuando dejas las cosas tanto. Al final pude lograrlo.**

**No habrá continuación pero tendrán más sexo, y Deidara romperá a polvos la maldición de odio y serán gays juntos. Fin.**

**Me divertí pensando en eufemismos ridículos para que Obito se refiriese a las cosas que le dan vergüenza. Bueno, un año después aquí está. Me dije que si lo iba a arreglar estar en vacaciones era el momento perfecto. No me costó tanto escribir este segundo lemon, tal vez porque hacía dos meses que no escribía ninguna escena y me pilló con ganas. ¿Es dos meses mucho o poco? Yo lo vi mucho.**

**Bueno gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. :D**


End file.
